criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exhale All You Can/Transcript
Hamilton wakes up from bed... **Hamilton (tired): What time is it? **Hamilton (reading from his phone; emotionless): .......... **Hamilton (displeased): sigh 2:00 pm..... great.... Hamilton stands from his bed, picks his trousers from the floor and wears them before going down to the dining room... **Vicky (smirking): So you’re finally awake, just in time for lunch, I bet you must be hungry from all that sleep! **Hamilton (sad): Yeah........ **Vicky (sympathetic): Hamilton are you sure you’re okay.... Maybe you need a little more sleep..... **Hamilton (pissed): I’ve already slept a lot.. I’m fine... **Vicky (compassionate): I can tell the waiter to bring the food to your roo- **Hamilton (furious): I SAID I’M FINE!! You don’t have to worry so much about me!!!! **Vicky (sad): I-I’m sorry... I- The waiter brings the food... **Vicky (curious): Hamilton.... Don’t you like the food? **Hamilton (staring blankly on his dish): No, no... I-it’s fine.... I just am.. not feeling well.... **Vicky (sympathetic): Oh... I see... **Vicky (smirking): So.... Hamilton... I’m actually planning to go to the mall... Do you to... you know... join me.... **Hamilton (stares blankly at his dish): ....... Vicky looks at her dish and realizes she finished her food... **Vicky (disappointed): Oh well.... I see there’s no point speaking to him..... She then goes to he backyard..... A the front door’s bell suddenly rings..... **Hamilton: VICKY!!! Someone’s ringing the door... **Hamilton (covering his face): Why bother... she probably can’t hear it, I’ll just have to open it myself... Hamilton goes to a bathroom and wears a bathrobe, and then goes to the front door and opens it...... YOU ARE DIEGO.. **Mia and Yoyo (Mia: happy;holding a pan of ravioli): Surprise, Hamilton!! It’s good to finally see you again!! **Hamilton (smiles a little): Oh! It’s you guys..... **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo: sweating): Can we get in, it’s really hot outside, I don’t want to be sunburnt... **Hamilton: Yeah, yeah.. sure. The trio enter in and go to the kitchen... **Mia and Yoyo (Mia: smiling): Guess what, Hamilton? We made you some ravioli!! **Hamilton (compassionate; tearful): Aww.... Thank you guys... You didn’t have to do this.... **Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; grinning): Well... what are friends here for? Would you like to eat a bit... **Hamilton (holding his head): I don’t feel like eating right now- **Mia (shocked): Gosh! Hamilton, you look skinny! When was the last time you a- Everyone at the kitchen suddenly hears a scream.... **Yoyo (curious): What was that?! **Hamilton (worried): Oh no! It’s coming from the backyard! Vicky must be in trouble!!! **Mia (serious): That doesn’t sound good! Diego, come with me! We have to investigate! Chapter 1 *Investigate backyard **Mia (shocked): That woman is not Vicky, thank god! But look at her! She looks completely lifeless! **Vicky (shocked): Mia and Diego?! How did you come here so fast?! I haven’t even called the station yet?! **Mia (sweating): Oh... We came here to visit Hamilton, were sorry we haven’t informed you earlier, if you mind... we need to speak to you after a minute or so... **Mia (curious): Diego... Did you find anything else in the crime scene?! **Mia (confused): Huh? The content in this receipt isn’t in English...And neither does it seem Spanish to me... What is it? **Mia (serious): I suppose we have to send it to Yoyo to find out! *Talk to Vicky (1 star; Victim identified: Jacinta Linares) **Mia (curious): Vicky, is your father here? Because I don’t see any signs of his presence... **Vicky (waving her hand): Nah! He’s in Provence having a date with mother. They wanted to take me with them, but I declined, I’ve went there MULTIPLE times.... **Mia (blushing): Your parents got together? Strange... He seemed deeply in love with Car- I mean.... Does that mean you and Hamilton were living together... All these days at your summerhouse.... **Vicky (ridiculed): If you’re suggesting anything sexual, the guy’s been grieving for his dead girlfriend for 3 weeks, why would he spend them hooking up with me?! **Vicky (serious): Anyway, I’m sure you want info about the victim: Her name is Jacinta Linares, she’s a rich socialite in that mansion next to mine! **Mia (awkward smile): Oh... Thanks.... We’ll be sure to check it out..., *Investigate victim’s mansion **Mia (thinking): Hmm... Why does this tux look familiar..... **Mia (remembering): Oh yes! This one’s the same one, Mayor Warren wears usually! He must have been there! **Skye (pissed): Hey!! What are you doing at my hom- **Skye (shocked): Wait a minute! I recognize you! You’re Hamida’s friend! **Mia (focusing): Your face looks a little different, but I can’t forgot this style... You’re Skye Lina- **Mia (holding her head): Linares.... I believe we need to talk.... *Talk to Skye (1 star) **Skye (blushing): Can you guys tell me what’s going on, why are you in my home? Did mother do something? **Mia (sympathetic): Does your mother happen to called Jacinta Linares.... **Skye (worried): Yes!!! And why are you looking at me with that sorry face?! Did something happen to her?! **Mia (covering her face): Yes, we found her dead body nearby, I’m guessing someone must’ve murdered her!!! **Skye (shocked): She’s dead!! B-but.. I thought she was with her friends... **Mia (sympathetic): Friends.... Do you happen to know if she had enemies...... **Skye (angry; tearful): She’s made plenty of enemies from gossiping, but I don’t know if they would kill her, all I know is that once I catch the killer, I will tear them apart limb by limb! *Talk to Joe (1 star) **Joe (shocked): Officer Loukas, Officer Diaz! I haven’t seen you or any of the team except Hasuro, for like a year!!! **Joe (sympathetic): Miss Loukas... I’ve heard of what happened to your friend, Hamida..... It must be devastating..... **Mia (sad): I’ve gotten over the pain, but not her..... I’m more worried for Hamilton though... It’s been two weeks since her funeral, and he’s still weeping for her, from what I heard from Vicky.... **Mia (holding her head): Anyway... We came here because we found your tuxedo at Jacinta Linares’s settlement... **Joe (covering his face): I’m guessing that means her status is now deceased...... **Mia (curious): Yes.... We wanted to know what exactly were you doing at the mansion.... **Joe: Well... I recently came back from a meeting at Provence, and I decided to visit a friend.. We shared a couple of glasses of Burgundy wine and thats all.... **Joe (displeased): I wasn’t at the mansion when the murder happened, and it certainly wouldn’t have let it occur at my watch.. *Send receipt to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer went to Provence; Killer attribute: Killer had plastic surgery) **Yoyo: First of all, I have to tell you, the receipt you gave me was on French..... **Yoyo (grinning): I spoke to Hamilton considering his French ethnicity, and managed to convince him to help me... and he says that the receipt was for plastic surgery.... **Yoyo (happy): Not only that! But it turns out that the appointment was at Provence, and seeing that the victim had no plastic on her face, per Hasuro, that means the appointment was the killer’s! *Send body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer drinks Burgundy wine) **Hasuro (blushing): You know... If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve thought the victim died of natural causes such as a heart attack... **Hasuro (shocked): There was no bruises on her body, in fact it was barely touched! But when I looked at the lungs, THEY WERE FLAT!!! **Mia (confused): Flat?! **Hasuro: Yes, as if someone sucked the life force from her body, there was no air! I’m guessing the killer used sorcery, or worse they are could be a child of Zeus! **Mia (serious): So this means we could be dealing with Galinda, or... THE ANOTEROUS LEADER!!! **Hasuro: Yes! I’ve took another look at the body and found a bit of Burgundy wine, the victim didn’t drink any before her death, so it was spilled by the killer! I’ve edited your profile!! Later.... **Mia (thinking): We already know two people that went to Provence and one that drank Burgundy wine, but how would we manage to know which ones do plastic surgery? People who undergo this usually don’t admit it- **Skye: OFFICERS!!!! **Skye (worried): I’ve got a phone call!!! They say they want to collect what my mother promised them! Chapter 2 **Skye: OFFICERS!!!! **Skye (worried): I’ve got a call from a delivery service working for some.. De Felice antique shop.. **Skye (shocked): They say that they want an artifact that my mother owes them!!! **Mia (wondering): De Felice antique shop? Does it happen to be the one that Signora Madonna De Felice owns?! Why would the victim owe her artifacts?! **Mia (thinking): We need to learn more about this... And considering that the victim been at at the De Felice antique store, we should definitely look through it.... *Talk to Madonna (1 star) **Madonna (eye rolling): Mamma mia!! Voi again!!!! I thought it was addio to us a year ago! **Mia (displeased): Yes, me again! But we’re not here over illegal artifacts this time, we’re here about Jacinta Linares..... **Madonna (smirking): Oh yes.... Signora Linares... Signorina Linares told mio of Signora’s fall..... **Mia: Yes, and Signorina told us that Jacinta owed you an artifact, we wonder why...... **Madonna (waving her hand): Signora promised mio an artifact, and I was simply asking for her to deliver it, de reason why is none of your concerns, copper! **Madonna (smirking): Now if voi mind, I’ve got a glass of Burgundy wine waiting for me, and it’s certainly more exciting than talking to you! Addio! *Investigate antique store **Mia (thinking): You say you recognize this hat, it’s from a woman called Willow Rose? **Mia (serious): Well.... Her hat suggests she was at the antique shop and chances she may have spoken to the victim! Lets talk to her! *Talk to Willow (1 star) **Willow (holding a glass of Burgundy wine): Oh! You must be little Mia! Your father have spoken greatly of you! **Mia (covering her face): Oh god.... Hopefully he didn’t mention anything embarrassing..... **Mia (blushing): Mrs Rose, we found your hat at the antique shop, we were wondering if you happen to have met Mrs Linares..... **Willow (thinking): I’ve went to the antique shop only once, and at that time, there was only two customers, me and another lady. Does Linares happen to have dark skin, and a vintage socialite hairstyle... **Mia: Yes! That’s her!!! We found her body at a backyard near her house! **Willow (shocked): My goodness! That sounds awful! I didn’t know the lady if that’s what you’re asking, but I did share a few words with her! **Willow (covering her face): She seemed like a nice and elegant woman, It didn’t seem like someone could hold a grudge on her.... Later..... **Mia (serious): The antique shop didn’t help much, except add two more suspects to our case, we should take another look at the mansion! *Investigate table **Mia: Hmm.... This magazine is about the most beautiful houses in Grimsdale, and it seems like the Linares’ mansion is in the cover page... **Mia (shocked): And look at the text! “Your daddy’s mansions will never be there, Lopez!”... **Mia: Was the victim bragging at Vicky? This can’t be good.... We have to discuss this with Vic... **Mia: Oh... And I see you found a torn note, we should definitely repair it... *Talk to Vicky (1 star) **Mia: Vicky... We found this magazine at the victim’s mansion.... **Vicky (eye rolling): Oh yeah! You see.... Back when daddy was still a mobster, he scammed the Linares into giving him money... **Vicky: After he redeemed himself, he apologized to the Linares, but Jacinta was still petty, and treated me and daddy like outcasts... **Vicky (pissed): She invited me over to her mansion and bragged about this magazine, expecting me to talk to daddy about that! As if I’ll waste his time with her stupid petty insults! *Fix torn note (1 star) **Mia: The note reads “Just because I’m your friend Jacinta, doesn’t mean you deserve special treatment!” **Mia (thinking): Now.... It doesn’t say who wrote the note.... but assuming the person who wrote it is a friend of Linares in high authority, I’m guessing it’s Joe.... **Mia (serious): Lets check if I’m right or wrong! *Talk to Joe (1 star) **Mia: Joe.... We found that note sent to the victim.. and we wonder... did you wrote it? **Joe (displeased): I did, and I’m write to do so.... **Joe (pissed): When I came to pay Jacinta a visit, she began speaking about taxes and how she is getting annoyed by them... **Joe (angry): And then she asked me to middle with them, so that she doesn’t have to pay high amounts of money to the state! Can you believe it! She thinks just by being a friend if mine, she deserves to be treated differently from any citizen! **Mia: Ok... So what did you do after that? **Joe (waving his hand): Nothing, I just told her to fix her ego and left! Later..... **Mia: Diego, I just did some research on our former actress, Willow Rose, and it turns out she acted on a movie at Provence once in her career... **Mia (thinking): Anyway, so far two suspects fit two attributes... we still have to find a way to see which suspects had plastic surgery... **Randall (holding a box): And I have already found one! **Randall: I collected young photos of every one of our suspects, for you to compare! Chapter 3 **Mia (thinking): So far, two of our suspects are the closest to being the killer, we just need to think of a way to see which ones of our suspects went under the knife.... **Randall (holding a box of pictures; happy): And I think I found out how!! **Randall (smirking): I’ve asked all the suspects to give me images of them when they were younger to compare it to their current self, this way we could tell who had surgery! **Mia (smiling): Thanks Randall!! Diego, lets check it out! Preparation..... **Randall (holding Vicky’s photos): Here’s a photo of Vicky at high school and here’s her at university... **Mia (focusing): I don’t see any changes, no changes at all. She’s obviously natural.... **Randall (looking for pictures): Vicky. NATURAL. Now who’s next.... **Randall (holding Skye’s photos): Here’s Skye when she was 15, too young for the knife. And that’s her at 18.... **Mia (thinking): There’s minor changes with the eyes and lips, but seeing that the previous ones are considered more “desirable”, chances her original eyes and lips are a result of excess makeup. The face shape can be a result of weight gain, but the nose is a giveaway. She had work done. **Randall (holding pictures of Joe): Skye. BOTCHED. Now here’s Joe... **Mia: He had a crooked nose before... definitely had a nose job... now show us Willow... **Randall (holding pictures of Willow): Here’s her in her 30’s, and this is her now... **Mia: She looks nearly identical.... Minus the wrinkles of course... I don’t know about this one, but lets just assume she aged naturally... Now show us Madonna.... **Randall (holding pictures of Madonna): There’s Madonna at her student years, and that’s her now.... **Mia (waving her hand): That one’s botched from head to toe, its pretty obvious! Everything about her changed!! **Mia (glad): Now that we know who’s botched and who’s not, lets continue investigating! What do you say about taking another look at the antique shop! *Investigate antique stocks **Mia: This is the victim’s bag! Her initials written on them! **Mia (thinking): And I see there’s a torn photo on here... I wonder what it is.... **Mia (shocked): Wait! Why does the board say that the victim was blacklisted!!! **Mia (displeased): It seems like Madonna hid something behind her relationship with the victim, lets talk to her! *Talk to Madonna (1 star) **Madonna (scratching her nails): Dio Mio! When are voi, la puttana going to finish de investigation?! Mio stock is ready, and I want to open de store as soon as possible! **Mia (curious): We’re nearly done, but we have to ask, why’s the victim blacklisted?! **Madonna (covering her face): Mamma mia! Why voi have to be so nosy?! **Madonna (angry): Anyway, she’s blacklisted because that vaffanculo broke an expensive artifact! One I got from Provence to top it off!!! **Madonna (pissed): I told her to pay up de price, but instead Signora promised me an artifact! I’ve been waiting a month and still haven’t got it! Should’ve sued her when she was still alive! *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Mia: This is a photo of the victim speaking with Willow Rose... **Mia: Willow’s obviously annoyed by the victim... Yet, she claimed she was “elegant”... Why did she lie? We should confront her.... *Talk to Willow (1 star) **Mia (curious): Mrs Rose, you claimed having a liking to the victim, yet the photo shows your annoyance... Why did you lie? **Willow (smirking): And why would I not? Don’t speak ill of the dead, especially since the victim wasn’t that bad... **Willow: She was just irritating.... Following me in every move, asking me for autographs and insisting that I visit her, even though I’m not in the mood for it..... **Willow: Otherwise, Linares seemed like a good person, she had her flaws, but who doesn’t? *Look through victim’s bag (1 star) **Mia (shocked): The rings! They belong for Skye Linares and some guy called Sebastian Sommeur!!!!! **Mia (thinking): Skye never mentioned getting married... And how come the rings are with her mom? She’s got a good lot of explaining to be done.... *Talk to Skye (1 star) **Mia (awkward smile): Skye..... you never told us that you’re getting... married... we found your ri- **Skye (holding her head): Please put that away... I’m literally relieved that I don’t have to go through this, now that mother’s dead... **Mia (confused): What?! Are you saying you’re not the one who chose to get married?! How is that- **Skye (eye rolling): It’s called an arranged marriage!! This whole thing was being organized by mother and Annette Sommeur.... **Skye: You see.... My mother was friends with Pretty Fair’s editor-in-chief Annette Sommeur, who had a son about my age... They talked and decided to get him married to me... **Skye (affectionate): At first, when mother showed me pics of him and showed me his insta, I was going to go for it, he was such a cutie! He got it all: A dreamy face, a dazzling smile, chizeled abs and the tight speedos he wore perfectly sculpted his gig- **Mia (blushing): Spare us the details.... **Skye (displeased): Our parents then organized a meet-up for us at Provence where we spoke to each other, whilst drinking glasses of Burgundy wine, and.... **Skye (angry): He may have looked like a total angel! But he was soooo full of himself!! A total narcissist! I told mother I would never marry him, but she insisted that I do, whether I liked it or not! **Mia (covering her face): Being forced to marry someone you don’t like, could easily be a good motive to someone for... Hopefully, you were able to control yourself.... Later.... **Mia: As it seems to me.. At least three suspects could have murdered Jacinta... We should definitely look for more clues! Lets take another eye at the crime scene, Diego! *Investigate umbrella **Mia (curious): What exactly is that fabric??? **Mia (serious): Whatever it is! I can smell wine from it! It must’ve come from the killer! Lets give this to Sploder! *Send fabric to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears synthetic roses; Killer attribute: The killer wears hats) **Sploder (happy): First, you may be wondering what that fabric is supposedly shaped as! **Sploder: The fact is, this is meant to look like a petal, one when is used to create synthetic roses! **Sploder (grinning): Considering the victim wore no flowers, I can tell that the petal fell from the killer.... **Sploder (smirking): I also found a bit of a smudge on the petal, which happens to be hat paint! **Mia (grinning): So the killer wears plastic flowers and wears hats, thanks for the tip, Sploder. Later..... **Mia (confident): Ok, Diego! I think I know who the killer is! Lets go arrest them! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (serious): Signora Madonna De Felice, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacinta Linares! **Madonna (furious): How dare voi, Signorina accuse mio of such barbaric behavior! My lawyer will hear of this! **Mia (eye rolling): Call your lawyer if you want, but it will be no use after we show the judge a receipt of your plastic surgery appointment at Provence! **Madonna (disgusted): Excuse mio?! I am quite offended that voi think that I went under de knife! I’m cento percent natural!!! **Mia (pissed): You can deny having plastic surgery if you want, but we found a petal from the flowers on your hat at the crime scene, as well as proof that the killer wears a hat himself! Confess! We know you killed Jacinta, we also know you are the Anoterous Leader!! **Madonna (furious): DIAVLO, NO!!! I admit I murdered Jacinta, but I am not a braindead cult leader, I killed her using witchcraft, I inherited these skills from my mama, Hecate! **Madonna (covers her mouth): ....... **Madonna (sweating): When I made a deal with Kayla.... I lied when I said I had no idea who she is.... I knew what I was doing... **Madonna (eye rolling): Ever since Signorina Markham was arrested, my business went DOWNHILL!!! It was DYING!!! I had to do something with it... **Madonna (grinning): I then decided to put my pottery skills to use, and created MY OWN artifacts!!! **Mia (shocked): You’ve been forging “ancient artifacts” and selling them to your customers... **Madonna (smirking): Yes, in high prices too. No one could tell the difference, such imbecille!!! Except of one person..... **Madonna (pissed): Jacinta noticed that the artifacts I sold were fake, and so she decided to BLACKMAIL ME!!!!! **Madonna (furious): I didn’t care about being reported to authorities, but I got mad at Jacinta for having de nerves to blackmail ME!!!! How dare SHE!!! I am Signora Madonna De Felice, and I am not a subject of being used!!! **Madonna (grinning): I had to teach fat la puttana, a lesson! So I confronted her at her mansion and casted a spell on her to weep away every last breath in her body! And moved it to one of her neighbor’s houses, for them to take de blame!! **Mia (disgusted): I think I’ve heard enough! Diego, lets take that egoistic bitch to court! At the court........ **Judith (pissed): Signora Madonna De Felice, not only have you used sorcery to murder a poor woman, it also happens to be that you SCAMMED many of your customers! How do you plead?! **Madonna (waving her hand): Innocento, Signora Powell! I had to teach that woman some manners, and for the customers... At least they got beautiful artifacts to keep, whether they’re false or not.. **Judith (angry): Manners?! Is that how you excuse your crime?! I think I’ve listened for enough! For your crimes, you shall sped the test of your life at prison!! **Madonna (shocked): LIFE IN PRISON?! Mamma Mia! Voi can’t be serious!! I only killed one person!! End of trial... **Mia (happy): We did it, Diego! We caught Jacinta’s killer before they use their sorcery to get away with more murders! **Mia (smirking): Unfortunately, it wasn’t the Anoterous Leader who committed the murder, but it doesn’t matter that much.... **Mia (compassionate): Now that we caught the killer, I think it’s time to talk to Hamilton.... Fields of Punishment (4/6) **Mia (compassionate): Diego, now that we have caught the murderer... I think it’s time to go speak to Hamilton... **Yoyo (pissed): Mia! Diego! I need to speak you!!! **Mia (curious): Yoyo... You don’t look fine... Did something happen? **Yoyo (serious): To me. No! But you’ll be pissed when I tell you what I have to say! *Comfort Hamilton (1 star) **Mia (compassionate): Hi, Hamilton...... **Hamilton (upset): Hi Mia... Hi Diego... **Mia (sympathetic): Oh Hamilton.... I’m really worried about you.... you know it isn’t your fault she died, and I don’t what secret she discovered, but she obviously forgave you.... **Hamilton (crying): It doesn’t matter whether she forgave me or not, or whether you blame me or not! Everything that happened in the end was my fault! I shouldn’t have rejected her the first time she confessed to me, maybe then she wouldn’t have went through anorexia, or depression or ANYTHING!!! **Hamilton (tearful): And now! I lost the necklace that she gifted me at my birthday, and I can’t find it anyway, just the thought of it makes me cr- **Mia (furious): YOU LOST THE NECKLACE!!! No wonder why you still are ashamed of yourself, you careless slug! If you had truly cared about Hamida, that wouldn’t have happene- Mia then stopped for a moment and looks at his face, which was full of regret, and suddenly she regretted what she said, as it probably just made him feel worse than he did ever before.... Mia then touches his cheek... **Mia (regretful): Oh Hamilton... I’m so sorry.... I didn’t mea- **Hamilton (sad): It’s okay... Y-you’re right... If I truly loved Hamida, I wouldn’t have lost that necklace. I was a terrible boyfriend, and I can’t help but feel sorry for any girl who could possibly love me..... **Mia (sympathetically): Don’t say that Hamilton... You know it’s not true.. If it wasn’t for you, Hamida would have probably killed herself earlier... We’ll find the necklace, that’s a promise.... *Investigate backyard **Mia (holding her head): I can’t believe what I said to Hamilton.....Diego, d-do you think I’m abad friend.... **Mia (eye rolling): I knew you’d say “yes”! Please.... I need a little honestly, goddamnit!!! **Mia (realization): THE LAUNDRY!! Maybe Hamilton didn’t lose it! He may have simply placed it in his pocket and threw it at the laundry without taking it with him!! **Mia (sympathetic): Ohh.... And I called him a “careless slug”....... I’m such a horrible person... **Mia (hiding her face): Lets see if that is the case or not, lets dig through the laundry.... *Search laundry (1 star) **Mia (happy): Diego! We found it! We found the neck- **Vicky (curious): What are you gu- **Vicky (shocked): THE LAUNDRY!!!!!! **Vicky (angry): Explain yourselves!!! *Explain yourself to Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (pissed): What exactly are you doing, throwing clean clothes out of the basket!!! The maids took hours to clean them!! **Mia (sweating): We’re sorry, Vicky... But we wanted to find Hamilton’s necklace.... **Mia (sympathetic): It’s looks exactly like the one I’m wearing... Hamida... She gave me and Hamilton these necklaces in our birthdays, so that if we ever got separated, we’ll remember her.... **Mia (tearful): Hamilton and I treasure those necklaces, if I ever lost it... I don’t know how I’d feel... Hamilton misplaced his at the laundry, and he was bawling his eyes out for being careless..... **Vicky (sad): Oh Hamilton...... When is this poor guy going to recover.... I’m sick of seeing him like this....... **Vicky (compassionate): Anyway, thanks for explaining everything, I’ll take the necklace from here and give it to Hamilton.... *Talk to Yoyo (1 star) **Yoyo (showing Hamida’s sketch): You remember this..... **Mia: Oh yeah..... It’s Hamida’s sketch on the New Olympians she faced........ **Yoyo: Look closely on the female masked member....... **Mia (thinking): She kinds looks familiar.... **Yoyo (pissed): That’s because we DID meet her!!! I’ve studied the sketch so hardly after Norman was arrested and I managed to discover the identity of the female masked member!! It’s Skye Linares!!! Look at the eyes!!! **Mia (shocked): It’s Skye Linares!!! Oh god! Now I remember! Galinda mentioned that one of the masked members went to high school while Hamida was attending it! Just like Skye! There’s no denial!!! **Mia (serious): Diego, we have to confront Skye about this!! *Confront Skye (1 star) **Skye (laughing): HAHAHAH!!! Me! A cult member? Are you pulling my legs or something?! **Mia (pissed): Don’t try playing innocent with us! We have lots of proof!! **Skye (waving her hand): What proof? A sketch?! You have to be better than this! Come back and confront once you have ACTUAL evidence!!! **Mia (grinning): So that’s how she wants to play it, lets investigate the victim’s mansion and find proof of her involvement! *Investigate victim’s mansion **Mia (happy): That purse must be Skye’s, lets search it! *Search purse (1 star) **Mia (grinning): Aha! A notebook with Greek writings! I guess we have the proof we need! **Mia (smirking): However, before we arrest Skye, what do you say about translating her notes.... Just in case.... *Send notes to Yoyo **Yoyo (terrified): breathing heavily **Mia (worried): Yoyo what’s going on? Yoyo calms down.... **Yoyo (covering her face): The notebook.... It does indeed show that Skye is a New Olympian.. but it also reveals so something else.... **Yoyo (shocked): The New Olympians know about the dryad!!! **Mia (shocked): They know!!! This is a disaster!!!! **Mia (serious): That means finding the dryad is now essential, but first lets arrest Skye!!! *Arrest Skye (1 star) **Mia (serious): It’s game over, Skye! We found your notebook! You’re going behind bars for a long time!!! **Skye (clapping): Ha ha ha!! Congratulation, now you know that I’m a New Olympian..... Suddenly the water behind Skye, starts rising... **Skye (sinister grin): But do you who’s my father?! Skye the hits Mia and Diego with a high force of water... **Mia (shocked): You’re a daughter of Poseidon!!! **Skye (smirking): Well... Isn’t it obvious?! Skye then does a backflip where she turns into a butterfly and flys away.... **Mia (angry): Great! We have a New Olympian in the loose! **Mia (serious): Well.. We won’t waste time on her, we’ve got to find the dryad before she, Marisol, Galinda or any New Olympian finds her!! YOU ARE NOT DIEGO... Hamilton is laying on his bed, when Vicky comes in.... **Vicky (compassionate): Hamilton, Mia and Diego came to give you this.... **Hamilton (happy; tearful): T-thanks... Hamilton then wears the necklace... Vicky then decided it was time to talk to him.... **Vicky (serious): Hamilton, I’ve got a call from Mia... she said that they didn’t find the dryad...... **Vicky (pissed): At first that wasn’t much of a problem. But then they discovered that the New Olympians discovered about her existence!! **Hamilton (angry): Those New Olympian bastards.... If they haven’t existed, Hamida woul- **Vicky (holding her head): Hamilton.. We need to discuss this... Your issue with Hamida... **Vicky (sympathetic): Hamilton... I understand your pain.... Ever since I lost Hamad... I couldn’t stop thinking about him... Every second without him feels like a burden... **Vicky (serious): But you need to grow up and get back to the field!!! Do you think Hamida would like to see you like this?! Heck! She’s probably rolling in her grave, disappointed on you!!! **Vicky (sad): I know this isn’t my choice, but I’m begging you! Come back to the station! The team needs you, the dryad needs you... and most of all: Grimsdale needs you.... **Hamilton (thinking): ....... Hamilton then stands up.... **Hamilton (serious): Vicky, tell the maid to prepare my clothes! Vicky smiled and kisses Hamilton on the cheek, before leaving the room to yell for the maid...